El Secreto Mejor Guardado
by YING FA AKAI KUROI
Summary: Hola, soy la hija de el lord y la leidi del oeste, y hoy quiero saber lo que oculta mi familia. lo se un horrible sumary pero estoy de rapido
1. PROLOGO

Notas de la autora: Les traigo una nueva historia pero aquí algunos puntos que son clave en ella.

1.- La historia no es mía, es de mi amiga Lujan Gómez que se ha animado a escribirla, y me ha dado la autorización de publicarla, te apoyo amiga y si me lo sigues permitiendo, la seguiré publicando hasta el final.

2.- Los personajes son enteramente de Rumiko Takahashi.

3.- No dejare de publicar "Olas de verdad y mentira" ese es mi fic, solo me dedicare a publicar este a pedido de mi amiga.

4.- Aclaro que esto no es plagio ya que tengo su autorización.

5.- No sean tan duros, ya que es la primera vez que ella escribe una historia.

Creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir, a menos de que la verdadera autora se contacte con migo y me diga si me falto algo, sin mas que decir…. A LEER.

INTRODUCCION:

Hola, yo soy Migu (bello atardecer) Taisho, soy una chica de 15 años que vivo en Japón con mis 7 hermanos/as; y mis padres; soy la cuarta con mi hermano gemelo Yûtarô (gran hijo amable) él y yo tenemos el cabello platinado como nuestro padre, pero a diferencia de él mis ojos son avellana como mi madre, en cambio él tiene los ojos miel de papa…. Bueno, ustedes se preguntaran porque le cuento esto, es que descubrí un secreto sobre mi familia… un misterio que me gustaría que ustedes me ayuden a descifrar. Todo comenzó un día que encontré un manuscrito que contaba la historia de mi familia…. Empezando con mi abuelo Inu no Taisho, el gobernante Lor del oeste, e Irasue, su esposa… que fueron comprometidos por sus padres. A los pocos años Irasue tuvo un hijo y lo llamo Sesshomaru, cuentan que en el momento del parto tuvo la ayuda de una sacerdotisa que pasaba x ay, porque si no hubiera sido así hubiera muerto ella y él bebe. Irasue, a esa joven humana le regalo un broche con una luna creciente, el símbolo de su clan en forma de agradecimiento.

Como fueron pasando los años Sesshomaru fue creciendo y se estaba convirtiendo un demonio poderoso gracias a las enseñanzas de sus maestros, aprendía de todo; cómo manejar todo tipo de armas hasta como derrotar a sus enemigos a sangre fría… pero lo único que no sabía sesshomaru era tener amigos… ya que sus padres lo único que querían que sea el mejor guerrero y frio demonio de todo Sendoku Jidai (época de las guerrillas). Pero todo cambio un día cuando su padre, vuelve después de estar ausente por 6 meses diciendo que se había enamorado de una humana, de la princesa del reino cercano a sus tierras, ella se llamaba Izayoi. Esto no le gusto a Irasue y me nos a sesshomaru que veía a los humanos como seres inferiores. Inu no Taisho quiso traer a Izayoi a su palacio ya que la marco como su esposa (hembra/ mujer) y encima esperaba un hijo de él… obvio que la madre de su primogénito se lo impidió, diciendo que ella no era digna de estar en ese palacio. Obstante él se fue para proteger a su mujer y su hijo que sería un hibrido o hanyo (mitad demonio). En una dura batalla con el dragón Ryukossei, que quedó gravemente herido después de solo lograr que quedara sellado en una montaña con la ayuda de una sacerdotisa que rondaba por ay, se dirigió a salvar a su mujer y a su hijo de la mano de Setsuna no Takemaru, ya que este al estar enamorado de la princesa; al no soporto que su corazón sea de otro hombre y por eso la mato. Pero nuestro gran Señor del oeste la salvo, la volvió a la viva con la espada Tenseiga (Colmillo Sagrado) arriesgando su vida. El hanyo o hibrido fue llamado inuyasha por su padre antes de morir y fue criado por su madre en un pueblo alejado de esos territorios. Inuyasha vivió como pudo junto con su madre ya que en ese pueblo la única que lo querría era su madre, ya al no ser humano, sino mitad demonio la gente no lo apreciaba, le tenían miedo. Pero todo empeoro cuando ella murió; ya que los demonios puros (youkai) tampoco lo querían. Durante mucho tiempo, estuvo buscando la perla de los 4 almas (la perla de Shikon) que fue creada por una sacerdotisa guerrera llamada Midorico, ya que su alma junto con los demonios que no pudo purificar están enserados ay. Cuya perla que tiene la propiedad de cumplir cualquier deseo, se le fue otorgada para su protección a la sacerdotisa, que despreciaba a todos los demonios por igual. El medio demonio quería esa perla para así por fin ser un youkai puro, pero la ruda de la vida quizo que él y la sacerdotisa fueran más que solo enemigo; como dice el dicho, del odio al amor solo ay un paso. Pero él no era el único que la anhelaba, había un moribundo que también la quería para él; y por eso hizo un pacto con demonio de baja categoría para cumplir su deseo, así creando a un hanyo llamado Naraku. Una tarde que se iban a encontrar nuestros enamorados, Naraku formulo su plan así destruyendo la confianza que se tenían con el resultado que inuyasha quedo sellado por 50 años y ella mal herida con sus últimas fuerzas mando a quemar la perla junto con ella así nadie obtendría.

Ya sé que no dice nada extrañó, que ustedes ya conocían esta parte de la historia; como sigue: -Cuando mi madre teniendo 15 años fue raptada por una mujer ciempiés a la época Sendoku Jidai a donde conoció a inuyasha, al pequeño Kitsune llamado shippo (zorrito), un monje llamado MiroKu y una taiyiya (exterminadora de demonios) llamada Sango con su gatita de dos colas Kirara (mononoke). Que tuvo muchas aventuras con ellos mientras recolectaban los pedazos de la perla de shikon (la perla de los 4 almas) creada por Midoriko y cuidada por Kikyo; Si… si… si, el primer amor de inuyasha... ay, podría contarles las tantas historias que me conto mi madre de todas sus aventuras; pero eso solo lo poder hacer si ustedes me lo permitan…. Obvio también pueden conocer los nombres de mis otros 6 hermanos/as que dicen… ¿Me dejan?Final del formulario


	2. CAPITULO1

Notas de la autora: Les traigo el segundo capítulo, de esta historia. La autora me lo mando el fin de semana y no pude publicarlo en ese momento.

1.- La historia no es mía, es de mi amiga Lujan Gómez, como ya había dicho en el prólogo, introducción o como quieran decirle.

2.- Los personajes son enteramente de Rumiko Takahashi.

3.- Aclaro que esto no es plagio ya que tengo su autorización.

4.- Gracias por su comentarios, yo los are llegar a la autora, para que los responda.

5.- No he publicado antes por razones de fuerza mayor.

6.- Para entender mejor la historia es lo siguiente…

_KKKKKKKKK: PENSAMIENTOS_

_(KKKKKK): SON LAS ACCIONES_

- KKKKKKKK: ES LO QUE DICEN

Kkkkkk: narracion

Sin más por el momento el siguiente capítulo.

CAPITULO 1

POV MIGU

¡Hola! Como les dije les contare mi historia, ya le he comentado que tengo 7 hermanos/as, ya conocen uno que es Yûtarô mi hermano gemelo; con el correr que pase mi historia los conocerán; pero primero les contare una de las tantas historias que mi madre nos contó, el sobre unas de sus aventuras, la vez que ayudo a Kikyo a recuperarse del ataque Naraku.

************************Historia contada por Kagome********************************

Bueno, todo comenzó cuando un Par de niñas extrañas me cuestionaron al respecto, querían que yo decidiera, si salvaba a Kikyo o no... No sé por qué decidí ayudarla, ya sé que muchas veces me quiso asesinar tanto a mí como a Inuyasha… pero está en mi naturaleza ayudar a quien me necesite, no importa quien sea, encima si la dejo morir Inuyasha se pondrá muy triste y lo que menos quiero.

- Díganme como... Puedo Ayudar a Kikyo... Niñas

- Purifique el veneno de su interior... tocándola...

*************En el interior del lago*************

- _Siento que no respiro... pero puedo ver que kikyo se encuentra muy mal... ¡pobrecita! debo salvarla por él; por mi amado Inuyasha_ _(cierro mis ojos y siento algo que me aqueja por dentro pero aun así estoy dispuesta a ayudarla) El Veneno me rechaza... pero... no me daré por vencida, no lo are._ (Aún sigo sumergida pero no recuerdo exactamente lo que paso) _Puedo ver que el veneno se va purificando, aun así no puedo sola, necesito que kikyo desee volver a este mundo, pero esta inconsciente._

- Kikyo... ¡Vamos Kikyo! Tu puedes... eres muy Fuerte... no te rindas...Debes recuperarte, ya que Inuyasha... Desea verte...

- Inu... yasha

- (Pude escuchar decir a la Miko) Así es, Debes vencer a Naraku y yo sé... que tu... TAMBIEN DESEAS VER A INUYASHA y estar... a su lado...

De pronto el veneno se purifico por completo, y a mi alrededor se veían unos bellos rayos de luz y antes de desvanecer... pude ver la cara de Kikyo con una gran tristeza... y al mismo tiempo algo de gratitud. Caí rendida en su pecho y me quede dormida... No recuerdo muy bien lo que paso.

************FUERA DEL LAGO************

cuando desperté me encontraba afuera del lago, y Kikyo estaba mejor, Junto a esas niñas.

- ¿Por qué hiciste tal cosa?

- _(No sabía que responder más que)_ Lo hice por qué era lo correcto. _Creo que no le pareció convincente la respuesta (Apunto de irse pude pararme y detenerla)_

-¿Qué quieres?

- Deseo que esperes en este lugar hasta que venga Inuyasha.

- Mmmmm _(desviando la mirada)_

- Quieres verlo ¿No es así? _(Sonrío)_ Pues entonces... espera un poco...

- Acaso el vendrá a este lugar, y si lo hace será porque te está buscando.

- Te equivocas, él estaba buscándote a ti, ya que desde que supo lo de Higiry... él tenía la esperanza de que fueras tú... por eso... creo que lo mejor es que se vean... y no se encuentren a escondidas _(Mire a Kikyo y con lágrimas en mis ojo_) El desea verte y tú a él... no sean mentirosos y tampoco engañen a su corazón, por favor... te pido este favor...

- ¿Por qué me pides esto?... si tú también lo amas...

- ¡POR ESO!... Por qué lo amo deseo que sea feliz y yo sé que la única forma de lograrlo es que tú estés a su lado.

- Ah...

Parecía que kikyo me miraba con lastima, aun así no dijo nada, se sentó en una piedra al lado de la cascada y arreglo su cabello, tal parecía que esperaría a Inuyasha... yo tampoco dije nada solo di la vuelta y me aleje corriendo hacia el bosque... sin dirección aparente... solo deseaba irme de ese lugar y no regresar. A los pocos minutos escucho la vos de mis amigos pero no me iba a quedar viendo como inuyasha se encontraba con ella.

***************+Mientras tanto con Kikyo***************

- ¿Kikyo?... Estas viva _(con lágrimas en los ojos fue rápido a abrazarla)_ Yo sabía que estabas viva.

- Señorita Kikyo… como sobrevivió de ese ataque.

- Estas niñas me ayudaron _(Mirando a su amado)_ Inuyasha, me tengo que ir… acuérdate que Naraku piensa que estoy muerta… y por ahora es mejor así _(Tratando de alejarse Inuyasha)_

- Kikyo _(Abrazándola más fuerte porque no quería que se alejara de él todavía)_ Yo te protegeré _(Justo aparecen sus serpientes cazadoras de almas y así se alejaba de grupo la sacerdotisa)_

- Excelencia _(Mirando al monje y al zorrito)_ ¿Cómo cree que tomara Kagome la noticia de que Kikyo está viva?

- No lo sé Sanguito _(Posando una mano en donde no debe,¡PPPAAAFFF! Se escucha el sonido de una cachetada)_

- _(Dejándole una hermosa marca en la cara) _¡Monje pervertido! (con la cara roja de furia)

- Pero… Sango… tu sabes que mi mano esta maldita.

- A sí _(Con cara de malicia)_ Siendo así… ¡Se la cortamos! (Persiguiéndolo con su cuchillo en mano) ¡Y solucionado!

- _(Corriendo_ para que no le corten la mano_) _No… no por favor…

- Estos dos no cambian más.

******Mientras tanto con Kagome*****

Ya está cansada de tanto correr por horas, empezó a caminar despacio, mirando a su alrededor, esperando ver a Inuyasha, que viniera por ella.

- _(sollozando, _Shinf) ¿Porque trato de hacerme ilusione?, sí sé que él ahora esta con ella_. Mis lágrimas no dejaban de caer, yo sabía que esto era inevitable... y que..._ Inuyasha no vendría por mí.

Un ruido sacudió los pensamientos de la joven, ella sabia de quien era esa presencia ya que estaba cerca de sus tierras.

- Hola Sesshomaru… ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Humana (Con tu típica mirada fría) Estas cerca de mis tierras… ¿Tu qué haces aquí?

- Sesshomaru sama, es la mujer de Inuyasha

- Oh... waaa... Sesshomaru-sama, ella es muy bonita... recuerdo que me ayudo anteriormente... (Sonrío la pequeña Rin)

- Yo no soy la mujer de nadie… y estoy aquí porque me perdí, pequeña… ¿Cómo era que te llamabas? (dirigiéndose a la niña)

- RIN... VAMONOS...

- Si... hum (Mirándome) ¿Podemos ayudar a Kagome porque está perdida... Sesshomaru-sama?

- As lo que quieras

Rin la sujeto de la mano y la llevo con ellos, la joven algo incrédula monto ese animal extraño de dos cabezas al que llamaban A-UN. Todo el camino fue en silencio hasta que a lo lejos, la joven diviso el pueblo de la anciana Kaede, se despidió de ellos y se dirigió al Pozo, una vez ahí adentro en el para regresar a su época, en cuestión de segundos se encontraba en su Tiempo. Al llegar su madre la recibió como de costumbre y se dirigió a bañarse, ya en la tina recordó la causa de suhuida.

- Inuyasha _Me había olvidado de él por completo Quizás porque me encontré con Sesshomaru_ _(Con sus ojos aun llorosos se sumergío en la bañera, y dejo que las preocupaciones se alejaran)_

Ya más tarde se recosto en su cama mirando hacia el techo, pensando en tantas cosas, en Inuyasha, en Kikyo y en ella.

-_Yo sabía que Inyasha había decidido quedarse con Kikyo, pero aun así le pedí que me dejara acompañarlo... creyendo que las cosas cambiarían... Y no fue así_. Ciertamente ya no sé qué hacer, pero lo mejor por ahora es dormirme e ir a la Secundaria mañana y despejar mi mente. _Aunque sea por un momento debo de dejar de pensar en Inuyasha (Sus ojos se cierran despacio y cae dormida sin mucho esfuerzo)_

************** En el mundo del sueño**********

Ve a Inuyasha al lado de kikyo... Juntos... y Felices... y ella solo se quedo observando mientras una mano reposa en su hombro y al intentar voltear a ver quién la sujeta despierta de golpe.

*******Fin del sueño*******

- ¿Quién me agarraba?, no importa lo averiguare después.

La joven se viste, desayuna y se va a la escuela un poco mas tranquila.

- ¡Konichiwa Kagome-chan!

- Konichiwa Yuka… hum ¿dónde están las demás?

- Enfermaron de fiebre... ¿No lo sabias cierto? Pero descuida creo que mañana se pondrán mejor esas Dos jajajaja...

- hum

-y a ti ¿Qué te pasa?

- Yo... pues... veras... tengo un problema con Inuyasha

- ¿Ese Tipo Rebelde, que es tu novio?

- Bueno... salía con él...

- ¿Salías? ¿Ósea que ya no?

- Pues... resulta que... su antigua novia ha vuelto y creo que él desea estar con ella, y yo no sé qué voy hacer

- Kagome, ¿No crees que deberías alejarte de él? A lo mejor quiere volver con su antigua novia y solo te estarías ocasionando más sufrimiento...

- Tal vez tengas razón Yuka-chan, pero no creo que sea sencillo.

- Comienza alejándote emocionalmente, a lo que me refiero es que puedes estar a su lado pero ya no con la misma actitud, no te alejes así de golpe si no lentamente.

- Deacuerdo, lo intentare YuKa-chan, Arigatto.

- No hay de que Amiga _(Guiñándole el ojo)_

Las clases pasaron, mas sin embargo no puedo concentrarse, ya que la Kagome solo pensaba en Inuyasha, al terminar regreso a su casa como si nada, y para su sorpresa Inuyasha no había ido a buscarla.

- _Era obvio, seguramente ahora se encuentra con kikyo_, ahhhh, no quisiera regresar al mundo antiguo pero... debo hacerlo para recolectar el ultimo fragmento, ya no debo ser egoísta y pensar solo en mí, sino también en Sango-chan, Miroku-san y Shippo-chan _(suspiro fuerte y me dirijo hasta el pozo)_ Debemos derrotar a Naraku, es lo primordial.

ya dentro del pozo llego al tiempo de las guerras civiles y la primer persona que vio al salir es a Sango-chan.

- _(con tono de _preocupación) Kagome-chan

- Sango-chan, Hola, perdona si te preocupe.

- ¿Porque te fuiste sin decirnos nada? Llegamos aquella vez y solo encontramos a Kikyo, Inuyasha se dirigió con ella sin preocuparse por nada mas pero, su excelencia, shippo y yo nos preocupamos mucho por ti. Ah... Kagome... lo siento no debí decirte eso de Inuyasha.

- Descuida Sango-chan yo... he decidido... olvidarme de él.

- ¿Kagome-chan!

- No te asustes... Al fin entendí que la persona que ama Inuyasha es Kikyo y no a mi... confieso que esto es difícil pero... sabré superarlo...

- Hay Kagome... si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti solo dímelo...

-Pues (Ocultando su rostro con su cabello) De ahora en adelante ¿Puedo montar a Kirara contigo, en vez de irme con Inuyasha?

- Claro, kagome-chan

Todo parecía volver a la normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado, Inuyasha nunca comento nada respecto a su encuentro con kikyo, y ambos seguiron en la búsqueda del ultimo fragmento, pero la joven del futuro aún estaba perturbada por su decisión la cual, obviamente no le dijo a Inuyasha, al fin de cuentas dudaba que le interesara del todo.

- ¿He Kagome?, ¡¿QUE TE SUCEDE?! _(Gritando)_

- hum _(La saco de sus pensamientos y falsamente le sonreía, y se alejaba)_

- ¡KAGOME! _(Se acercó a ella, mientras Miroku y los demás siguieron caminando) _Te noto muy extraña desde hace 3 días ¿Qué sucede?

- _Debía decirle, y además no debía retractarme de lo dicho sin importar su reacción, era lo correcto, (Acerco también y con una mirada tierna)_ Ahh... Inuyasha yo he decidido que... como kikyo ha vuelto a este mundo.

- He ¿cómo sabes que kikyo?

- Descuida... solo lo sé, Bueno como obviamente vas a estar con ella yo... he decidido que... no voy a intervenir más entre ustedes...

- ¡¿KAGOME?!

- Jejeje, Ya no puedo más... no puedo fingir que no me importa que la ames... realmente me duele y... como sé que no tengo oportunidad alguna ante ella... pues...

-(La abrazo fuertemente) No es justo, tu significas mucho para mi y además no es justo que abandones a los demás solo por mí.

Con todo el dolor de su corazón, esta vez, se alejó de él y seriamente le comento que no era así.

- ¿Cómo? perdona pero yo solo dije... que olvidaría mis sentimientos por ti... jamás mencione alejarme de mis amigos y renunciar a esta lucha contra Naraku

- Kagome, como puedes decir eso tan a la liguera...

-Lo siento, pero yo (volteándose para no verlo) Ya tome mi Decisión... de ahora en adelante... no soy mas que una simple compañera de batalla...

- ¿Ka..gome...¿por qué?...

Realmente ver a su querido Hanyou destrozado fue horrible y no pudo más, en verdad deseaba abrazarlo y olvidarse de todo, pero no debía hacerlo y fue por eso que se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, y él no la siguió solo la observo. Desconsolada camino mucho hasta que, como de costumbre, se perdió y tratando de volver a la aldea de la anciana Kaede se fue metiendo más en el bosque, gotas caían en su rostro, a parte de sus lágrimas, y después la lluvia se vino más fuerte pero a ella no le importaba. Caminaba sin rumbo y sin prisa, ni siquiera sabía por que caminaba, al cerrar los ojos por un breve momento y al abrirlos de nuevo ya se encontraba rodeada de Yokais inferiores, que volaban a su alrededor, seguramente esperando que muriera o algo así, ella no contaba con su arco ni sus flechas así que solo se quedó hay parada como si esperara su muerte. Sintió los golpe propiciados por aquellos Yokai, por su espalda, pecho y piernas, Hasta que cayo rendida en el piso mientras ellos se abalanzaban hacia la joven muchacha. Y al no sentir dolor, pensó que todo había acabado, pero la realidad fue otra, Un ondeante y largo cabello plateado resplandecía ante ella y sus ojos de oro penetrantes se posaban en su lastimado cuerpo. Era Sesshomaru... quien la había salvado...

….continuara…..


	3. CAPITULO 2

Capítulo 2 POV MIGU

Hola otra vez… como le dije quiero que me ayuden a descifrar este misterio que me surge en mi cabeza… porque cada vez que voy investigando encuentro cada vez más secreto en mi familia; ustedes se peguntaran quienes son los que integran mi familia… Bueno… Mi hermano Mayor es Ichirô y como su nombre lo dice es el primogénito; saco el carácter de nuestro padre… o mejor dicho es la viva imagen de él… Aunque mi madre dice que se parece más a mi abuelo…si, a Inu no Taisho… yo me pregunto como ella pudo conocerlo, porque según mi padre, él ya estaba muerto hace años; ya siglos… ooooo… cierto me conto esa historia… quieren oírla…. Aquí la tienen

_****************************_Historia contada por Kagome_************************************_

_**Era un día cualquiera como otros… yo ya me dirigía al pozo… era como siempre… la luz violeta me rodeaba, pero sentía que algo había cambiado… cuando salgo del pozo, lo primero que noto es, que no veo el pueblo… ni al árbol sagrado… lo único que está aquí afrente de mi es un bosque que antes no estaba.**_

**Qué raro! ... no encuentro a Goshinboku, si no me equivoco estaba aquí, pero solo puedo ver arboles muy jóvenes pero uno es diferente… me parece familiar… bueno… mejor me voy a buscar la aldea así me pueda unirme al grupo, mis amigos seguro me están esperando… que están haciendo. **

_****************************_**De repente se escucha un ruido**_*********************************_

**Que será eso (dirigiéndose a donde se escucha el ruido) uy… que poder demoniaco, nunca eh sentido tanto poder, voy a ver si hay estén mis amigos y por ay necesiten mi ayuda. **

_**Justo cuando estaba llegando a donde se sentía esa energía, lo primero que vio era que había 5 youkai; pero el que me llamo más la atención fue un perro gigante, tenía 2 colas, era blanco como la nieve con una raya azul en cada lado de su cara… yo me pregunto ¿Qué hará Sesshomaru aquí? Pero cuando veo que esta peleando con esos 4 demonio; y se nota que son muy fuertes.**_

_**Al primero que distingo era una pantera, era grande pero no tanto como el perro, el segundo parecía un dragón negro, el siguiente era un hombre que tenía alas… alas de murciélago! Llevaba un kimono como el Sesshomaru, pero gris con rombos negros, su cabello cortó color verde, piel blanca con marcas azules en su cara que pasan desde su frente y terminan en sus parpados, destacando sus rojos ojos; el último parecía más un humano, pelo azul, un kimono morado decorado con dibujos de hojas en la parte superior del traje, ojos verdes esmeralda, piel bronceada, en la mano llevaba un tridente que con el podía controlar el agua; en eso algo me llamo la atención, sus orejas… eran puntiagudas. Los 4 se alternaban para luchar con el perro de 2 colas que parecía que no se iba a dar por vencido.**_

**Guuaaaauuuuu… que fuerte es Sesshomaru… es impresionante como lucha con esos 4. (Viendo la pelea desde detrás de un árbol) porque se ve que son muy fuertes.**

_**En ese momento la pantera negra se convertido en una mujer con la piel manchada (como la pantera nebulosa), era una youkai orejas y cola de gato; sus manos con largas garras ojos violeta, con su pelo rojo largo hasta la cintura, su traje consistía de un top celeste y una pollera hasta 2 dedos arriba de las rodillas abierto a cada lado de las piernas para mejor movilidad para la batalla tan bien celeste con flores de Sakura lila.**_

- Yachiru… no me digas que ese ataque fue mucho para ti

- Cállate Raidon (GRITANDOLE AL DE PELO AZUL) solo fue un rasguño, pero ya verás… y vos Ichimaru, veo que vos estas peor (REFIRIENDOSE AL MURCIÉLAGO)

- Ay Yachiru… no te la arres conmigo, sabes que los 4 estamos involucrados en esto… por eso no me culpes todo a mí y Kenpachi que!(SEÑALANDO AL DRAGÓN)

- dejemos de discutir entre nosotros y terminemos nuestros trabajo

- Si como diga Raidon-sama… Yachiru, Kenpachi… vamos

_**En ese momento el perro aprovecho para atacar… todos menos la youkai lo esquivaron, ya que fue lanzada lejos, muy cerca dónde yo estaba quedando inconsciente… Mientras tanto seguía la batalla… pero donde está el perro de dos colas, en su lugar estaba un hombre de cabello plateado atado en una cola de caballo y se defendía muy bien. De repente veo que el demonio llamado Yachiru se estaba despertando… justo vio que el hombre murciélago llamado Ichimaru fue derrotado también su mirada se llevó de ira, pero entonces para mí mala suerte se dio cuenta de mi presencia… pensando que no me daría cuenta se dirigía a atacarme, lo primero que me surge es hacer un campo de fuerza… gracias a las lecciones que tuve con la anciana Kaede y los consejo de Miroku eh mejorado mucho… ella se sorprendió un poco pero después su cara se cambió con una sonrisa maliciosa.**_

- Mire que tenemos aquí, una miko… mmm, creo que contigo me divertiré un rato.

-No creas que te será fácil-**seguro sesshomaru no me ayudara**… **no importa, a todos estos demonios les demostrare que los humanos no somos inútiles.**

_*******************************_**Mientras tanto los demás**_********************************_

_**Como el murciélago quedo inconsciente por un ataque del plateado, solo quedaba el de pelo azul y el dragón… pero en eso este último se transformó, tenía escamas por todo su cuerpo, pelo negro largo atado en una trenza que le servía como látigo, sus ojos… eran negros como la oscuridad; su traje se parecía al de Inuyasha pero este era verde, de la nada apareció una espada de fuego… y como se imaginaran fuego y agua no son compatibles, por eso los atacantes se peleaban entre sí porque el otro lo estorbaba… tanto discutían que lanzaron un ataque los dos al mismo tiempo que estaba dirigido al demonio de plateado cabello… pero él lo esquivo a tiempo, haciendo que su ataque se dirija a nosotras.**_

_*************************** **_**Con Kagome**_*******************************_

_**De repente siento que me quieren atacar de otro lado… por decimas de segundos esquivo el ataque, de seguro fue alguno de esos demonios que estaban luchando con Sesshomaru… bueno me tengo que desacer de esta loca… por eso preparo mi arco y lanzo mi primer fecha con mi poder espiritul, le da en la pierna derecha pero no fue suficiente… por eso lanzo otra pero esta con más poder y le da en el blanco y la purifico gracias al ataque anterior mientras ella grita de dolor. En eso todos me miran.**_

- Yachiru… nooo (había gritado el murciélago)

-No puede ser que una simple humana allá acabado con ella

-Vamos Kenpachi… ella fue una tonta si se vencer por ella

- Cállate Raidon… (MIRANDOLO CON ENOJO) ella no era tonta… y tu (MIRANDOME A MI) lo pagaras por atreverte a matarla

- oo no puede ser que quieran compartir con una humana porque no me pueden vencer

-Ya lo ves perro… pero primero vengare la muerte de Yachiru(MIRANDOME FURIOSO)

-Ichimaru… no te pongas sentimental… sabias que ella era débil… pero si quieres hacerlo, hazlo… pero no la mates, sabes que me encanta mi alimento vivo

- No te preocupes Kenpachi, solo jugare un poco… les dejo te ustedes terminen con él…

- Eh Sesshomaru no me vas a ayudar?… **me la debes, yo muchas veces te ayude con rin (**LO DIJO BAJITO SABIENDO QUE ÉL LAESCUCHARIA Y ASI FUE PERO NO HISO EL MINIMO MOVIMIENTO)**…** creo que… ¡BIEN, GRACIAS DE TODOS MODOS ERES DEFINITIVAMENTE UN "PERRO"…no importa, les demostrare a todos ustedes que no soy una simple humana. Y tu (refiriéndome a mi oponente) no pienses que será fácil vencerme

-ja JAja veamos que puede hacer una estúpida humano

_**Kagome se preparó de nuevo, sabía que Ichimaru está furioso por la muerte de su amiga, pero ella no por nada estuvo entrenando con Sango y Shippo, ya que Inuyasha se iba y la dejaba sola muchas veces, por eso sabia como defenderse; preparo su arco otra vez. En ese momento le dio en el brazo.**_

-Así que era cierto… sos una miko…. Será divertido escucharte gritar que te mate de una vez, pero si hago eso no será divertido. _**En ese momento tira un ataque que lanza a Kagome por los aire… y estrellándola duramente contra suelo, pero ella con su poder pudo amortiguar algo del golpe… sin perder el tiempo lanzo una fecha que esta vez dio en el pecho… con un conjuro que le enseño el monje, logro dejarlo inmóvil por unos segundo… pero eso solo basto para dar el ataque final, lanzando una segunda fecha en el mismo lugar para terminar purificándolo por completo).**_

_*********************Mientras tanto con los otros 3***********************_

_**El dragón tiraba ataques con su espada de fuego y él otro luchaba con sus garras porque su tridente en esta ocasión no le servía… los 2 mientras tanto que luchaban con el plateado observaban la pelea de Kagome y su camarada; pero mucho no podrían ver ya que tenían que poner toda su atención a su oponente; ya que era muy fuerte y un error le ocasionaría la muerte…**_

_**Kagome sin perder ni un segundo ya estaba buscando a los demás, pero viendo que estaban muy entretenidos… viendo como uno de ellos era atacado con Tessaiga (colmillo de acero)y Tenseiga lo protegía del ataque de la espada de fuego... uno de ellos se dio cuenta que otro más fue derrotado por ella.**_

- bueno… veo que me tocara a mi divertirme contigo humana… ese Ichimaru fue un tonto por dejarse vencer por una estúpida humano

- no me subestimes (con mirada de furia) ya viste lo que le hice a esos 2 y adivina quién será el siguiente…** En realidad no sabía lo que decía… porque no se… será el miedo que me producia esos demonios o furia por todos lo que me decían, pero lo que si estaba segura, que no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente, no… iba a desmostrarles a esos demonios que no era cualquier humana a que se iban a desacer tan rápido… no, no, no… no por nada en estos años que estuvo recolectando los fragmentos de la perla, tuvo que luchar con muchos moustros, ya se… siempre estuvieron sus amigos ay para defenderla, pero no creo que todo este tiempo que entreno con los consejos de la anciana Kaede y el monje Miroku como incrementar sus poderes … en eso lo recordó.. Porque esperar un ayuda de ese demonio plateado.**

_**Recuerdo de kagome**_

- señorita kagome… acuérdese que también puede llevar su energía espiritual a las cosas que la rodean… como las hojas… el suelo… eso le servirá

- pero como lo hago

- mi niña lo único que tienes que hacer es concentrarte en el entorno que te rodea… tienes que sentir como respira la tierra… como canta el viento… en las presencias de todos los seres vivos

- inténtelo señorita

_**Fin del recuerdo**_

_**-**_ Humana insignificante, como te atreves a hablarme así, yo… el gran Kenpachi, seré quien te coma

- ja!... ya veremos, a ver si puedes (EN ESO EMPIEZO A CONCENTRAR MI PODER Y ESPARCIRLO A MI ALREDEDOR COMO UN CAMPO INVISIBLE QUE LA RODEABA) no sé si te diste cuenta soy una sacerdotisa y para tu información tengo nombre y es Kagome.

- jajajajaja… no me hagas reír niña, solo tuviste suerte con esos dos, pero conmigo no será igual, ya que no tienes tus fechas o si

_**En eso cierra sus ojos para concentrarse… y pone todo su poder en sus manos, mientras tanto el dragón corría a toda velocidad pero no era el único… el de tridente también iba tras de ella , ya que los dejo mal parado al derrotar a 2 de sus aliados…pero no llego a tiempo porque fue eliminado con un viento cortante y purificado junto con su camarada, con el poder espiritual que había lanzado kagome desde el suelo(una técnica que aprendió de unos pergaminos que tenía su abuelo).**_

_**- **_No puedo creer que yo haya hecho "eso" (SORPRENDIDA, DEJANDOSE CAER SENTADA JUSTO DONDE ESTABA MIRANDO ÉL, OBIO SIN VERLO REALMENTE… SINTIO UN MOVIMIENTO AL SUS ESPALDAS e INSTINTIVAMENTE SE VOLVIO, AUNQUE TORPEMENTE SE SENTIA DEBILITADACOMO NUNCA ANTES)

_**-**_¿Quién eres tú "humana"? pregunto el Taiyaukai frente a ella, Kagome lo miro atentamente perpleja.

-¡Tú no eres Sesshomaru!... **Él demonio que tenía en frente se parecía a Sesshomaru en los ojos y en el pelo Plateado, solo que lo llevaba atado en una cola de caballo… tampoco tenía la luna en su frente… llevaba un traje blanco con franjas azules en el hombro izquierdo, su armadura era muy diferente… consistía de una pechera, hombros y brazos; a diferencia del demonio que ella pensaba era solo pechera y apenas hombro izquierdo… también sus marcas eran diferentes estas eran azules en vez de moradas, y no eran dos como estaba acostumbrada a ver… solo era una en cada lado de sus mejillas.-** ¿ Quién rayos eres tú?.

**En ese momento le agarró del cuello**_** -¡**_fhee!.. ¡Te__matare solo por tu falta de respeto… no sé quién es "ese" Sesshomaru! (CON MIRADA DE DESCONFIANZA) … ¡ Pero este es Toga! (**RETIRANDO SUS GARRA DE MI CUELLO, ya que sabía que podía purificarlo si quería**)

-¿Toga? (**TODAVIA ME DOLIA EL CUELLO POR LA PRESION QUE EJERCIO… pero él no es el "gran" perro general, el padre de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha…pero aquí era el joven Toga- ** Bien Señor Toga… yo soy Kagome y estoy MUY perdida en estos momentos! (desmayándome)

_**Antes que callera al suelo Toga la sostiene por la cintura tomándola en brazos pero antes de irse toma el extraño objeto amarillo de la joven mujer y se dirige al oeste.**_

_**En la fortaleza de las tierras del oeste en una castillo estaba los sirvientes de este… enseguida les ordeno que la mujer no sea lastimada… algunos quisieron prospectar, pero no se atrevieron a cuestionar las ordenes de su amo… minutos después, cuando una dormida Kagome se despertaba**_

_**- **_Hola Señorita… mi nombre es Shizura, el amo me encargo que cuando despertara quería hablar con usted… pero primero no quiere relajarse tomando un baño… le dejo este kimono para que se lo ponga… y cuando termines te guiare con el amo Toga….sí.

Kagome se bañó y se puso el kimono que era azul con flores de Sakura… cuando termino de vestirse apareció Shizura… ella la guio hasta una sala grande donde está el amo de esas tierras.

- por fin despiertas mujer… si que saliste muy mal herida en esa batalla por eso tuve que darte de mi sangre… pensé que no lo soportarías por las altas fiebre que tuviste en estos días… lo que no entiendo como sobreviviste al veneno de mi sangre… es sorprendente.

- ah tu hijo también se sorprendió que no me afectara su veneno también.

- como hijo… si yo todavía no eh tomado compañera.

- eh!... como explicarte… yo soy de otra época en el futuro donde conozco a tus hijos…


End file.
